


O Suplício das Flores

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brasil!au, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, CDF22, EXO - Freeform, Horror, Legends, Lumuslua, Murder Mystery, Other, Suspense, alternative universe, cdflopinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Na pacata e simplória cidade, Baekhyun Byun nunca pensou ter que descobrir quem era o culpado pelos assassinatos que estavam acontecendo. Entretanto, logo ele perceberia, que aquele recém chegado não trouxera apenas chuva para uma terra quente, mas que até mesmo o homem mais valente não conseguiria manter-se em pé diante da face do mal, escondido nas sombras.BAEKSOO || CLUBE DOS FLOPINHOS || MISTÉRIO
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	O Suplício das Flores

**Author's Note:**

> Nada deu certo nessa fanfic, com exceção da betagem e da capa :') Um terror que não é terror, um brasil século 19 que não parece, um sertão gótico(?), enfim... perdão!  
> Muito obrigada a [sf9feminist](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/gaby_10) pela capa linda, perfeita, cheirosa e maravilhosa! Tudo que essa fanfic deveria ter sido, essa capa é <3 Muito obrigada mesmo!! To apaixonada!!  
> E como sempre obrigada ao [12du](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/12du) pela betagem! Sempre salvando minha vida e minha total falta de habilidade para escrita :') <3  
> E um super obrigada ao [flopinhos](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/flopinhos) por esse desafio. Vocês são um projeto incrível! Tudo nele é perfeito <3
> 
> Fanfic também postada no [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/o-suplicio-das-flores-20944636)
> 
> Boa leitura!

**__ **

**_A história aqui contada,_ **

**_Parece até invenção._ **

**_Um andarilho e sua alma cansada._ **

**_Um presságio de assombração._ **

**_Mas não esqueça que o mal,_ **

**_Por vezes aparenta ter bom coração._ **

  
  


A cidade de Flores carrega este nome por causa do cultivo que duas irmãs, durante a fundação da cidade, faziam. Porém, por mais alegre que o município fosse, por ironia do destino, costumava atrair o obscuro para si. Em tempos difíceis, em que a fé se abala e o vil domina, fenômenos acontecem na modesta cidadezinha de Pernambuco. Os moradores, do mais velho ao mais novo, sabem que, _o que vem nunca fica, mas_ _sempre leva_. Entretanto, em hipótese alguma, se deve comentar sobre isso abertamente, a menos que queira que a desgraça que assola a cidade recaia sobre o seu teto. De tempos em tempos o mal de Flores sempre voltava para buscar o que desejava.

Em uma noite de Setembro de 1899, em que as chuvas do ano já deveriam ter acabado, Flores teve uma das mais rigorosas tempestades. Na pequena fazenda localizada próxima a entrada do município, os animais estavam inquietos, enquanto os cavalos batiam seus cascos e relinchavam ansiosos, porcos corriam temerosos no chiqueiro e o gado chocava-se contra o estábulo. O velho fazendeiro João de Almeida acordou com o barulho irritante do lado de fora e furioso por achar que alguém estava invadindo sua propriedade, saiu de casa com sua espingarda em mãos, pronto para atirar no intruso ousado.

Almeida não era um homem muito bom, com sua personalidade difícil e atitudes piores ainda, não demorou para ser conhecido como O Coisa Ruim. Era tão agressivo e instável que os moradores o comparava com o próprio diabo. Então, encrenqueiro como era, pouco se importava para leis ou religião, e talvez por causa disso, seu destino foi traçado fatalmente ao abrir a porta de sua casa sem receio. Não imaginava que minutos atrás alguém estava parado ali, observando as frestas das janelas e portas do casarão. João correu desajeitado até o estábulo, resmungando e xingando o céu e a terra, com o lampião em uma mão e sua arma na outra chegou no local nervoso e confuso com a agitação dos animais.

— Quem é que está aí?! — Gritou, olhando ao redor — Apareça, infeliz. Se não quiser levar um tiro no meio dos olhos.

O fazendeiro procurou por todo o estábulo, mas nada encontrou. Irritado com o barulho dos animais, xingou os bichos e decidiu voltar para casa. Pensou que talvez estivessem assustados com a tempestade e simplesmente resolveu deixá-los em agonia por lá, mas assim que se aproximou da saída seus olhos cansados avistaram uma silhueta. Não sabia identificar se era um homem ou uma mulher pelo porte, mas notou que estava de costas para si e os cabelos volumosos e compridos esvoaçavam com o vento forte da chuva. Almeida não perdeu tempo, empunhou sua arma e foi se aproximando, sem deixar de xingar e gritar com a pessoa parada.

Antes que João pudesse atirar, por não receber nenhuma resposta, a figura escondida nas sombras foi se virando lentamente e o fazendeiro parou de andar, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Finalmente estavam frente a frente, mas os cabelos escuros cobriam o rosto do ser e as mãos trêmulas de Almeida lhe traíram naquele momento. O intruso levou a mão até o topo da cabeça, e num aperto firme em seus cabelos, arrancou-a do pescoço sem hesitação, deixando o senhor aterrorizado ao mesmo tempo em que os animais ficavam ainda mais agitados. E como se estivesse soltando uma folha, o corpo com a cabeça em mão a soltou, dando um pequeno vislumbre para João dos olhos vermelhos vívidos.

O corpo não caiu morto e a cabeça, que parecia imóvel, começou a se mexer, para o terror do fazendeiro que aos poucos ia se afastando, atrapalhado com a espingarda. O crânio se aproximava rolando e dando pequenos pulos, acelerando cada vez mais. Almeida tentou correr para os fundos do estábulo, mas acabou tropeçando e assim que se levantou e se virou, sua última visão foi a de um largo sorriso e olhos tão brilhante e quentes quanto a chama de uma fogueira. Seu grito foi abafado pela tempestade e os animais se debateram tanto, que alguns conseguiram quebrar as portas de madeira e fugiram.

Naquela madrugada chuvosa de Setembro, João de Almeida, o Coisa Ruim, morria e um forasteiro em sua carroça coberta, chegava em Flores.

  
  
  
  


♰

  
  
  
  


Não fazia muito tempo que Baekhyun chegará à cidade. Voltou a pedido de seu pai, Coronel Dakho Byun, que insistiu para que o filho trabalhasse na cidade natal, embora o jovem preferisse ter ficado na capital. O médico saiu da botica frustrado, desde sua chegada a cidade insistia ao boticário que legalizasse sua loja e profissão; em Recife já haviam farmacêuticos, mas Flores ainda estava presa à décadas passadas, ao que podia ver. Massageou sua têmpora, sentindo uma pontada, algo comum depois que passou a tentar estabelecer seu consultório.

Estava para voltar para sua casa, quando avistou uma movimentação na porta da igreja. O padre estava para começar uma procissão fúnebre e o choro e lamento das carpideiras, mais alto do que da própria família e amigos, deixou Baekhyun curioso. Antes de subir em seu cavalo, deu alguns passos para perto do local, no intuito de observar melhor. Não estava muito familiarizado com as pessoas de Flores, mas ao que parecia aquele era o funeral de alguém importante, visto o tanto de gente. Seu olhos tentaram reconhecer alguém, até mesmo tentou ver se a face do defunto estava à mostra, mas foi em vão, pois ele estava tão coberto quanto um casulo de borboleta.

— Ouvi falar que ele está todo deformado — disse um homem, pegando Baekhyun de surpresa — Nem abriram o caixão por nada nesse mundo. Ele deve estar horrendo — fingiu se arrepiar.

— Mais respeito, Vicente — alertou Baekhyun. Ao observar a marcha começar a partir, Byun avistou um rapaz parado, com o olhar fixo na celebração. Não parecia estar participando, nem curioso, como o médico, ele só estava lá… Olhando.

— Não é como se ele fosse alguém querido — falou Vicente — O filho da mãe era odiado pela cidade toda. Esse povo só está ali por curiosidade ou para tirar algo da viúva.

— Acha que foi assassinato? — Perguntou o médico, sem tirar os olhos da figura que observava a procissão se afastar pela rua.

— Não duvido — respondeu — Ele já desgraçou a vida de tanta gente… Mas a família disse que foi um dos animais que o pisoteou ao fugir do estábulo durante a tempestade — riu — Era mais fácil o Almeida pisar no animal, do que o contrário.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho ao ouvir seu amigo, mas ficou ainda mais intrigado com o homem parado perto da igreja, que parecia hipnotizado. Mas como se ouvisse os pensamentos de Byun, o rapaz virou-se na direção dele, cruzando os olhares. Não durou mais do que alguns segundo, pois logo o desconhecido cortou o contato visual e se pôs a andar em direção à padaria. Impedindo o médico de analisar um pouco mais a sua feição; sabia que fazia anos que não vinha à Flores, mas tinha quase certeza que aquele homem estranho não era dali. Seu amigo continuava a tagarelar sobre o quão horrível o falecido era, mas parou ao notar que o outro não lhe ouvia e seguia com o olhar o rapaz pálido de cabelos escuros que atravessava a rua com pressa.

— Ele chegou recentemente — disse Vicente — Parece que está na pousada da senhora Rosa. Ouvi dizer que veio com a mãe adoentada para passar uma temporada. Como se Flores fosse uma cidade para descansar — desdenhou.

Baekhyun olhou para o amigo, mas voltou para o rapaz que entrou na padaria. Definitivamente aquela cidade, em nada tinha de atrativo para relaxar, sabia disso. Mas resolveu esquecer os problemas e motivos dos outros, quando nem mesmo conseguia solucionar os seus. Estava cansado e teria que voltar no dia seguinte, se não partisse naquele instante pegaria chuva no caminho. Olhou para o céu e suspirou, Flores parecia até ter entrado em uma estação fria, destoando completamente do município quente que era. Subiu em seu cavalo pronto para ir, e passou a mão por seus cabelos castanhos claro, deixando seu amigo confuso.

— Você ouve e fala demais, Vicente — falou Baekhyun, rindo — Vai acabar morrendo pela boca.

Não deu tempo para o amigo retrucar, pois logo tomou as rédeas e partiu sem ânimo algum de volta para fazenda Byun, preparando-se para ouvir as reclamações de seu pai, embora sua mente ainda estivesse na procissão e no forasteiro intrigante de minutos atrás. Baekhyun tinha em si muita curiosidade, mas pouco controle, uma vez que se interessava por algo, dificilmente ficava parado. Mas por ora, estava mais ocupado em se estabelecer profissionalmente na cidade, mesmo a contragosto.

Já o recém chegado, que fugiu dos olhares de Byun, aguardava ser atendido impacientemente. Perdera tempo demais olhando a procissão saindo, quando nem mesmo deveria se importar com isso, não podia deixar sua mãe sozinha por muito tempo, no estado em que ela estava. Mas não conseguiu evitar ficar paralizado ao ver funeral, sentia-se inquieto. Passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, deixando-os um pouco bagunçados, por mais que estivesse nublado, estava ficando com calor e podia sentir o suor se formando em sua nuca. Mordeu os lábios grosso, aliviado pelo padeiro finalmente aparecer.

— Me desculpe, mas a farinha estragou. — O padeiro explicou sem graça e frustrado — Eu lhe juro amanhã vamos ter pães fresquinhos. Eu não sei o que aconteceu… — Coçou a cabeça.

— Está tudo bem — disse o rapaz.

Antes de partir, ele pode ouvir a voz da mulher do padeiro gritando nos fundo. A senhora berrava com o marido, repreendendo sobre não ter lhe dado ouvidos quando disse a ele sobre o mal agouro, ao que o padeiro apenas retrucou dizendo para a esposa parar de bobagem; o jovem engoliu em seco e virou-se de volta para o comerciante. Tentou sorrir minimamente, mas tinha certeza que parecia estar doente ou algo do tipo, levando em conta seu cansaço e as olheiras ao redor de seus grandes olhos.

— Sua esposa parece ser bem supersticiosa — comentou.

— Besteira! — Resmungou o padeiro — É só bobagem. Quem vai acreditar nessa história sem pé nem cabeça sobre mal agouro?! Só porque o velho Almeida morreu há dois dias... — Revirou os olhos.

— Tente acalmá-la — disse comedido, sentindo o coração palpitar forte — As pessoas temem o que não conhecem, afinal. Sendo real ou não. — O mais velho acenou com a cabeça bufando e o jovem sorriu — Ouvi falar que a palha de Domingo de Ramos afasta o mal, não custa nada aliviar o coração de sua senhora.

O rapaz acenou e foi embora, desmanchando o rosto gentil que tentou colocar, cortando a conversa antes que ela se prolongasse ainda mais. Respirou fundo e foi rumo ao boticário comprar alguns medicamentos. Sua cabeça doía como nunca, chegando a extensão do pescoço. Começava a achar que vir para Flores não foi uma boa ideia, principalmente após ouvir que a morte do fazendeiro aconteceu no dia de sua chegada. Kyungsoo Doh, o forasteiro errante, enfiou a mão no bolso, apertando seu velho terço com força, sentindo sua pele quase formigar e a garganta secar.

Infelizmente, a morte do fazendeiro não saia da memória e da boca do povo de Flores, e o tempo instável e anormal para a época, só fazia os rumores e medo se espalharem. Desde o garoto do jornal, até as senhoras ricas, tudo o que falavam é como pareciam estar sobre má sorte. Não precisava de muito ao notarem como os animais estavam se portando; fugiam de seus donos, angustiados e agitados e muitos deles apareciam mortos sem causa aparente. Aos poucos os mais velhos trancavam bem suas portas e janelas à noite, não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia na cidade e por mais que muitos soubessem, ninguém se atrevia a falar abertamente, com medo de invocar o mal que um dia aterrorizou aquela vila.

Para todo lado que Baekhyun ia, alguém iniciava o assunto com a voz baixa, como se estivessem contando um segredo, para rapidamente fazer o sinal da cruz. Ele já não tinha paciência para isso, preocupado com a burocracia de seu consultório e sua picuinha com o boticário turrão, não tinha tempo para dar ouvidos à superstições de um povo.

— Estou lhe dizendo — insistiu Vicente —, A mulher do padeiro ouviu alguém do lado de fora da casa e na manhã seguinte tinha um rato morto na cozinha da padaria.

— A única coisa assustadora nessa história é um rato morto na cozinha — murmurou Baekhyun, ocupado em examinar seu amigo que persistia em dizer que estava doente — A mulher tem um gato. Não é surpresa nenhuma parecer ratos mortos.

— Você diz isso porque não acredita — resmungou o colega — Mas tem algo muito estranho acontecendo. — Baekhyun se afastou, liberando de Vicente, que abotoou a blusa após ouvir seus batimentos — Você e aquele recém chegado devem ser os únicos que não se importam.

A menção do rapaz de cabelos escuros, fez Byun levantar seu olhar para o colega por alguns segundos e se remexer em sua cadeira, voltando a focar em seus papéis. Não queria, mas acabou por escutar alguns rumores de como o errante, que descobrira se chamar Kyungsoo, era _estranho e recluso demais,_ aparecendo na cidade sem objetivo, levantando suspeitas dos mais velhos. Uma completa tolice para Baekhyun, que não via como um jovem quieto poderia ser a causa do clima estranho de Flores. O povo gostava de falar, seja algo verdadeiro ou falso, no final do dia alguma coisa absurda seria dada com fato e o médico não poderia se importar menos com isso.

— Talvez sejamos os únicos sensatos da cidade — riu sem humor. Vicente revirou os olhos e se aproximou da mesa do colega, curioso com o que ele escrevia.

— Descobriu o meu mal? — Vicente perguntou, mudando de assunto. Baekhyun lhe olhou e suspirou, pegando um dos papéis e entregando para o colega, que franziu o cenho emburrado — O que significa isso?

— Está aí — apontou para o papel — Você sofre de “maluquice de sua cabeça”.

Vicente entortou os lábios em desagrado ao ouvir a risada do outro. O médico já estava cansado do colega lhe procurar dizendo que tinha alguma doença, ele era perfeitamente saudável, o único problema era que não podia ver alguém doente ou a menção de que algo poderia lhe adoecer, que imediatamente inventava um mal estar inexistente. Dessa vez achava que havia algo de ruim sobre a cidade e que poderia pôr a saúde e a vida dos moradores em risco.

— Baekhyun! — Bateu o pé.

— Você está perfeitamente saudável, meu amigo — disse Byun, suspirando — Não há nada de errado com você a não ser a mania de acreditar que há — sorriu forçado, recebendo um estalar de língua de volta, e um cruzar de braços contrariado. No fundo sabia que não estava mal de verdade, mas não custava nada pedir para ser examinado.

— Vai na missa hoje? — Perguntou Vicente — Já está para começar.

Baekhyun olhou para seu relógio de bolso e suspirou. Havia prometido à sua mãe que receberia a benção do padre, mas prolongava o encontro desde que chegara à cidade. Não era muito religioso, tinha gosto pela ciência e a racionalidade, mas sabia que teria que ir ou então o sacerdote acabaria indo até sua fazenda e sua mãe reclamaria até o fim de seus dias. Byun apenas acenou positivamente não muito animado, fazendo seu amigo sorrir, aguardando-o se organizar primeiro.

O médico estava sentado no meio, a igreja estava lotada. Não era nem de longe uma pequena capela, mas uma estrutura muito boa, embora mal cuidada, então se surpreendeu ao ver tanta gente ali, orando fervorosamente e ouvindo com atenção cada palavra e rito cristão proferido pelo padre. Sentia-se um pouco entediado, então percorreu seus olhos pelo local; mulheres com véu e terços na mão eram a maioria, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi um homem, do outro lado, em alguns bancos à frente, concentrado no padre. Não havia admiração, angústia ou uma expressão de fervorosa fé como muitos mostravam ali. O rapaz estava simplesmente olhando sem expressão, do mesmo jeito que olhava para a marcha fúnebre do velho Almeida, e Baekhyun sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha.

Ninguém parecia notar Kyungsoo além dele, embora ele estivesse em alguns tópicos de conversas. Byun não queria dar muita importância, mas a cada encontro ou informação sobre Doh, sua curiosidade crescia cada vez mais, cogitou a possibilidade de cumprimentá-lo após a missa, para lhe dar as boas vindas. E ele sabia que não deveria se deixar levar pela conversa alheia, mas ver o quão sério e sombrio o rapaz estava enquanto o padre dava seu, o deixava inquieto.

— Flores, assim como o resto do mundo nasceu em pecado! — Exclamou o padre — Somos todos pecadores, pois a primeira mulher caiu em tentação. O mal nos cerca, nos tenta e muitas vezes, nos domina. Mas se agarrem ao Senhor, pois Ele há de prover à suas almas pecadoras a paz que tanto desejam. Não tenham medo e deixem a concupiscência que domina a carne longe de suas vidas e as palavras de Deus perto de ti, meus filhos. Eu abençoo está cidade, sigam pelo caminho certo e não se deixem cair em pecado como há tempos já o fizeram. Sigam firmes, sem o mal em seus corações e tudo ficará bem.

Baekhyun quis rir, estava incrédulo em como aquele homem religioso jogava a culpa nos cidadãos cheios de fé e medo; Padre Cícero nunca foi bem visto pelo Byun. O que ele estava fazendo era como acusar a vítima, que nem mesmo percebia que estava sendo culpada. Sentiu-se frustrado com o modo que o padre tentava acalentar os fiéis; era uma cidade cheia de superstições, que no mínimo desequilíbrio ou fenômeno desconhecido apertavam seus terços e oravam com fervor, mas dizer que o que acontecia em Flores era culpa dos pecados que carregavam, era sandice.

Respirou fundo e se segurou para não revirar os olhos, voltando para Kyungsoo, que apertava algo tão forte em sua mão que quase conseguia ver as suas veia, embora sua expressão continuasse neutra e impassível. Ele não esperou o final da missa, apenas se levantou com cuidado, ajeitou seu casaco e se retirou da igreja, com os olhos atentos e confusos de Baekhyun em si. Não seria naquele dia que falaria com Doh, mas não queria dizer que seria um anoitecer comum.

  
  
  
  


♰

  
  
  
  


Os dois homens ao fundo da igreja riam escandalosamente, destemidos o bastante, pois sabiam que naquela hora não haveria ninguém para os interromper. Não era incomum eles se juntarem, pelo menos, não as escondidas. Tudo bem se fossem vistos conversando amigavelmente pelas ruas, afinal, um padre deveria acolher a todos, até mesmo o banqueiro. O que não parecia nada certo era eles contarem o dinheiro do dízimo, sem nenhuma intenção de usá-los para o bem da comunidade. Se a corrupção fosse a única coisa que eles haviam cometido…

— No final, a morte daquele velho veio em boa hora — disse o banqueiro.

— É fácil manipular essa cidade pelo medo — comentou o padre. — Quanto mais temor mais desespero — apontou para o dinheiro na mesa, rindo.

Não era apenas o roubo de dízimo, como o religioso também praticava simonia. Com um sorriso simpático no rosto e palavras doces, conseguia arrancar até o último centavos de um dos mais pobres da região sem remorso algum, não se fazia de rogado, nem mesmo temia o ser divino à quem dizia idolatrar e servir quando praticava velhacaria sem pudor algum. Já o banqueiro, desprendido de qualquer moral, poderia não ser o homem mais bem visto, mas ninguém poderia imaginar que o senhor roubava daqueles que confiavam em si. Mas este, não sentia nem um pingo de culpa ou temia por um castigo dos céus. Aqueles homens se aproveitavam de pessoas pobres e medrosas, implicando ainda mais medo nelas, para lhes sugar até a alma.

O sermão que o padre aplicou mais cedo, poderia muito bem ser uma auto repreensão, se ele se importasse com isso.

O encontro semanal deles não durou muito, dividiram as quantias e se despediram. O banqueiro foi o primeiro a sair, já o padre demorou mais alguns minutos, guardando sua parte e tendo a certeza de que ninguém passaria por ali. A parte dos fundos não tinha acesso ao interior da igreja, teria que sair, dar a volta no local e entrar pela porta da frente ou lateral. A noite estava fria e o vento forte fazia as folhas caírem dos galhos das árvores, o sacerdote se encolheu na batina e cruzou os braços, na tentativa de amenizar o frio que percorria seu corpo.

Sem muita luz naquela parte da igreja, o padre quase deixou passar algo perto de uma árvore, escondido pelas sombras. Estreitou os olhos para ter certeza do que estava vendo e por um instante hesitou, incerto se aquela pessoa havia escutado sua conversa com o banqueiro. O homem pigarreou e colocou sua velha máscara de um devoto simpático em seu rosto. Observou os cabelos longos, mas percebeu que as roupas eram masculinas demais, talvez fossem alguma senhora fugindo de casa.

— O que faz aqui? — Perguntou gentilmente — Está tarde, deveria voltar para sua casa.

Conforme o padre se aproximava, a figura não se movia, mas parecia respirar pesadamente. O homem pôde ouvir um grunhido, quase como um choramingo, revirou os olhos para a situação, não estava com cabeça para confortar ninguém naquele momento. Porém, quando estava próximo o suficiente, estendeu seu braço, na intenção de tocar o ombro do outro, mas nada sentiu, sua mão apenas passou direto e num instante aquele corpo desapareceu.

Assustado e confuso, o padre se afastou. Tudo o que ele conseguia ver era a cabeça com longos cabelos flutuando, de costas para si, mas infelizmente, não por muito tempo. O religioso andou para trás com passos vacilantes, buscando em seu peito o crucifixo que carregava. O rosto sem corpo se virou bruscamente e num suspiro aterrorizado, o sacerdote viu os olhos de fogo e o sorriso diabólico perfeitamente antes do crânio cair ao chão e o perseguir.

— Meu Deus!

As últimas palavras do padre sem fé foram, de certa forma, até irônicas e ninguém pôde ouvi-las. Uma morte silenciosa e dolorosa, para um homem sorrateiro e apático.

No dia seguinte, o padre foi encontrado por um dos moradores que saia cedo para trabalhar, não havia vestígios ou nada que indicasse que alguém esteve por lá, além do defunto. O anúncio da morte do sacerdote percorreu tão rápido quanto o vento e não demorou para Flores entrar em caos. Dessa vez, a polícia teve que entrar no caminho e até mesmo Baekhyun foi conformado.

Era de conhecimento público que Byun era talentoso, tanto em sua área, quanto em outras, por isso que colaborou com a polícia da capital em vários casos de homicídio. Para falar a verdade, ele não tinha nenhum interesse em participar da investigação da morte do padre ou até mesmo a de Almeida, mas o povo pressionava a polícia e a forma que mataram aqueles dois foi igual, pôde perceber ao ver os corpos. Entretanto, não teve como negar, tanto por questões morais, quanto por insistência do delegado.

Quase toda a cidade estava presente no funeral do Padre, um homem de vários segredos, mas muito querido pelos fiéis. Os choros e lamúrias ecoavam por toda a igreja, a procissão tomava conta das ruas, até mesmo a família Byun estava presente, esta que pouco aparecia na cidade, ficando reclusa em sua fazenda, por exceção de Baekhyun. A celebração em latim emocionou a todos naquele fim de tarde nublado e frio.

O médico, que estava ao lado de sua mãe, suspirou pesaroso ao ver o coveiro se preparar para enterrar Padre Cícero. Nunca estimou muito o religioso, mas não conseguia evitar de se sentir mal pela forma que morreu, o caixão selado, igual ao de Almeida. Não foi a toa que o delegado pediu sua ajuda, afinal. Seus olhos desviaram da celebração e como se fosse magnético, pousaram em Kyungsoo, que observava o enterro mais afastado de todos. E ali estava novamente, a mesma face sem expressão, beirando a indiferença. Nunca parecia estar com raiva, triste ou feliz; Doh era como um papel em branco.

Daquela vez, Baekhyun não hesitou, assim que os olhares se cruzaram Kyungsoo se virou para ir embora, mas o médico já pedia licença para sua família e se apressava em direção ao forasteiro. Nem mesmo sabia o porquê daquilo, apenas queria sanar sua curiosidade e conhecer o alvo de algumas conversas pessoalmente. Byun alcançou Doh quando já estavam perto da saída do cemitério, tocando levemente no ombro do rapaz.

— Olá. — Baekhyun cumprimentou gentilmente, estendendo a mão — Sou Baekhyun Byun, soube que chegou recentemente.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, olhou para a multidão envolta do caixão e depois para Baekhyun novamente. Estranhou a atitude do médico, mas não o destratou, nem poderia. Queria viver silenciosamente o máximo que conseguisse e conversar com o filho do Coronel Dakho não estava em seus planos. Doh suspirou e apenas assentiu.

— Eu sei — disse Kyungsoo. O mais velho se surpreendeu ao notar como alguém que parecia tão frágil e cansado, poderia ter um voz tão grossa e suave — Kyungsoo Doh — apresentou-se. Hesitou, mas apertou a mão estendida de Byun.

— Desculpe meu modos, mas eu lhe via pelas ruas de Flores e nem consegui lhe dar as boas vindas — sorriu sem graça.

— O senhor não precisava, de qualquer forma — respondeu Kyungsoo. Começava a ficar ansioso, querendo sair daquela situação; nem deveria estar naquela celebração fúnebre, para início de conversa.

— Soube que veio passar uma temporada aqui com sua mãe — começou Byun — Mas a cidade não parecer estar em seu estado comum, infelizmente — olhou rapidamente para o local do enterro — Muitas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo, uma pena — lamentou empático.

— Entendo — respondeu simplista.

Um curto silêncio se instalou. Baekhyun sentiu a garganta secar, parecia mais um monólogo do que uma conversa. As respostas vazias de Kyungsoo desconcertava-o, mas o que poderia fazer? Resolveu falar com o forasteiro estranho da cidade por vontade própria.

— Ouvi dizer que sua mãe está doente. — Baekhyun tentou prolongar a conversa e Kyungsoo comprimiu os lábios — Sou médico, se quiser posso examiná-la — ofereceu cortês.

— Você ouve muitas coisas, senhor Baekhyun — indagou Kyungsoo. Aquilo pegou Byun desprevenido, sentiu o rosto arder ao perceber que falava sobre a vida de Doh igual aos moradores daquela vila, a quem sempre julgou, pela forma de como gostavam de rumorejar em todos os cantos. Sorriu sem graça e tentou se defender, mas nem mesmo conseguiu abrir a boca — Ela está bem, agradeço pela gentileza. Se me der licença, preciso ir — tirou seu chapéu em um ato de despedida e se pôs a caminhar em passos ligeiros, deixando o médico sem fala para trás.

Com duas mortes na conta, sendo uma delas de um padre, o povo de Flores já não se fazia de rogado ao exclamar como a cidade estava condenada e amaldiçoada. Protegiam suas crianças e se escondiam em suas casa assim que o Sol começava a se pôr. Trancavam suas portas e janelas, não deixando nada passar pelas frestas, se agarravam aos seus terços, colocavam cruzes feitas de folhas de Domingo de Ramos em suas portas e sempre faziam o sinal da cruz ao mencionarem o nome do demônio que voltou para assombrar a cidade. Um velho conhecido dos moradores que já viram essas tragédias acontecerem antes. A polícia estava sob pressão, na busca pelo assassino, tentando não se deixar levar por lendas, mas o que poderiam fazer quando seus corpos tremiam de medo das sombras.

Não demorou muito para que outra morte acontecesse, dessa vez a do banqueiro, Eurico, que foi encontrado no meio da praça, morto da mesma forma que os outros dois. Com o caos instalado, a polícia corria contra o tempo para achar o culpado, principalmente Baekhyun, que além de analisar os corpos, tinha que sair por aí investigando. O que queria a todo custo evitar, aconteceu; as pessoas começavam a falar e criar rumores que seriam difíceis de controlar e dessa vez o alvo principal era Kyungsoo Doh. Ele já não era mais falado como o simples forasteiro, mas como a pessoa que trouxe o mal de volta para cidade. As mortes, o clima, os animais agitados e o péssimo cultivo de flores daquele anos eram sinais claros, para o povo, de que o demônio das sombras estava entre eles. E tudo isso aconteceu quando Kyungsoo chegou à Flores.

Baekhyun não podia se basear em rumores, tampouco controlá-los, então focou em descobrir o que as vítimas tinham em comum, para serem os alvos do assassino. Em uma das conversas pelas ruas, ouviu algumas senhoras dizendo que no dia da morte do banqueiro, ele e Kyungsoo discutiram, ao que parecia, o homem se recusava a devolver o dinheiro de Doh e este saiu do banco queimando de raiva, jurando-o de morte. Obviamente o médico não acreditou, pelo pouco que viu no recém chegado, ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que criava uma confusão em meio à multidão, mas se ele de fato teve alguma intriga com o mais velho, era algo que deveria ser levado em conta, afinal.

Após um dia cheio de trabalho na delegacia, Baekhyun não percebeu como já estava tarde. Suspirou cansado, sentindo as costas doerem. Se amaldiçoou por ter aceitado o pedido do delegado, já que deveria estar atendendo em seu consultório e não quebrando a cabeça para descobrir o assassino que estava à solta em Flores, como fazia na capital. Mas tinha seus princípios e faria o que pudesse para ajudar.

As ruas vazias davam a sensação de uma cidade deserta, as calçadas iluminadas apenas pelas luzes fracas dos lampiões, não se importou com aquilo, como sempre. Seria uma boa caminhada de volta, por isso preferiu mandar uma mensagem para Vicente, pedindo para que passasse a noite em sua casa naquele dia. Já à algumas quadras abaixo, Baekhyun avistou alguém no final da rua; com a visão um pouco embaçada pelo cansaço, apertou os olhos na tentativa de ver quem poderia ser. Escondido nas sombras da calçada, a pessoa parecia estar de costas para si e Byun constatou ser uma mulher, pelos longos cabelos soltos estarem balançando com o vento.

— Senhorita?! — Chamou alto, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta — Senhorita, está tudo bem? Precisa de ajuda? — Tentou mais uma vez.

Decidiu se aproximar, preocupado que talvez ela estivesse perdida, mas quanto mais perto, o médico percebia que o corpo daquela pessoa desaparecia, deixando apenas a cabeça flutuando sozinha. Ele esfregou os olhos, sentiu-se traído por eles, pensando estar vendo coisa pelo cansaço e cessou os passos. Chamou uma última vez pela pessoa ali parada e dessa vez, o rosto se virou lentamente.

Baekhyun exalou, prendendo o ar e vacilando nos passos, que agora, iam para trás. Nunca foi alguém religioso, nem acreditava em lendas sem base ou fundamentos científicos. Mas não podia negar que, o que estava à sua frente não tinha uma explicação racional. Não era uma mulher ou homem, aquela criatura era apenas uma cabeça, com volumosos e compridos cabelos tão escuros como a noite e os olhos tão ardentes quanto o fogo; o sorriso estampado pelo rosto inteiro carregava dentes tão afiados quanto facas, causando um arrepio no corpo inteiro do médico.

Num impulso veloz, a cabeça se projetou para frente num grunhido arrepiante. Tudo o que Byun pôde fazer foi correr, tentando se afastar do crânio que o perseguia sem cansar. Sentia aqueles olhos queimando suas costas e pela primeira vez em sua vida orou porque quis e não por obrigação.

A porta de uma das casa se abriu de repente, e assim que Baekhyun passou por ela, alguém lhe puxou com força para dentro do recinto, trancando a casa rapidamente. O médico, que caiu ao ser puxado, estava no chão, rente ao batente e congelou ao ouvir nitidamente a respiração pesada e ruidosa que vinha do lado de fora, em uma fissura sedenta, deixando todo seus pelos arrepiados e um embrulho no estômago. Olhou para a pessoa que lhe salvo e se assustou ao ver que era Kyungsoo, em toda sua indiferença. Todos aqueles rumores que ouviu por Flores veio à mente de Byun e seu sangue gelou.

— V-Você… Como você sabia? — Perguntou Baekhyun, trêmulo — Então o que dizem é verdade?

Kyungsoo passou alguns segundos observando o médico, gostaria de poder falar mais, porém se limitou às palavras simples e vazias, como sempre fazia.

— Fique na pousada hoje, senhor Baekhyun — alertou Kyungsoo, pegando o lampião que estava em uma mesinha — Não é seguro lá fora.

— O que era aquilo? Você o viu também, não é? — Questionou exasperado, seguindo o rapaz que subia as escadas, em direção ao seu quarto. Mas Doh nada disse, apenas deixou que o médico entrasse em seus aposentos e começou a preparar um lugar para que ele deitasse — Estou falando com você, não me ignore.

— Sei tanto quanto o senhor — respondeu em um suspiro, ajeitando algumas cobertas no chão — Pode ficar com a cama, eu durmo no chão.

Baekhyun ficou boquiaberto, incrédulo com a forma que o outro parecia não se importar ou não crer no que viram minutos atrás. Passou a mão pelo rosto rudemente, sentindo sua cabeça doer e o coração acelerado tentar se acalmar. Observou Kyungsoo arrumar as coisas e suspirou.

— Acho que estou ficando louco. — Baekhyun murmurou, com as mãos cobrindo a face. Levantou o rosto e olhou ao redor; era um quarto modesto com uma cama e um pequena escrivaninha embaixo da janela, uma cômoda velha e nada mais. Franziu o cenho, confuso com mais uma coisa naquela noite — E sua mãe? — Perguntou baixo.

— Está em outro quarto, ela prefere dormir sozinha — respondeu, sem olhar para Byun.

O início foi estranho, Kyungsoo mal falava e Baekhyun estava cauteloso e suspeito do outro. Embora não parecessem ter muito o que falar, Doh não parecia disposto a comentar sobre o que Byun viu e este não insistiu, preferindo acreditar que tudo não passava de uma ilusão causada pela exaustão do trabalho. Uma mentira para si, ele sabia disso. De alguma forma acabaram em uma conversa um tanto quanto amigável, quando o médico se lamentou por ter saído de Recife e voltado para Flores, Kyungsoo se interessou. E o acastanhado lhe contou tudo o que podia sobre a cidade, frisando o quanto ela era linda, banhada pela imensidão do mar. Aos poucos o moreno se abriu, contando para o mais velho que suas viagens se resumiam à pequenas vilas, em busca de um lugar de paz para sua mãe descansar, mas acabou em Flores, por ser a terra dele e onde nasceu, mas partiu de lá ainda bebê, após a morte de seu pai.

No final, a curiosidade sobre Kyungsoo aumentou ainda mais no peito do mais velho e os dois não deixaram de ser apenas estranhos que se fugiam um do outro e só se conheciam por boatos. Admiração e respeito parecia estar crescendo ali. Doh já não lhe parecia mal ou indiferente aos outros, mas apenas alguém que não costumava ser ouvido. E Baekhyun acabou por notar que gostava de ouví-lo também, fascinado pelos caminhos que passou.

De manhã, antes mesmo do Sol nascer, o acastanhado, que dormia no chão, após muito insistir despertou em um ofego desesperado. O pesadelo que teve ainda estava fresco em sua mente e sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Esticou os braços para se espreguiçar e criar coragem para levantar, sentindo uma pontada nas costa, mas sua mão acabou esbarrando em algo embaixo da cama. Era uma caixa, estava um pouco velha e desgastada, mas parecia pesada, ele não deveria, mas curioso como era, a pegou e trouxe para perto abrindo-a sem hesitar.

O objeto estava cheio de papéis e alguns objetos religiosos. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar o moreno e se dirigiu à escrivaninha, acendendo a vela que ali ficava para ver melhor o conteúdo da caixa. Franziu o cenho confuso; eram documentos, crucifixos, terços, relatórios de uma investigação antiga, certidões, óbitos e até mesmo cartas e bilhetes. Ficou chocado ao descobrir que aquilo tudo eram provas de crimes de corrupção e assassinatos cometidos em Flores e quem descobriu isso foi o soldado Jinseok Doh, pai de Kyungsoo. Em meio a tantas palavras e provas, conseguiu ler os nomes dos possíveis culpados: Cícero, João e Antônio. Antes que pudesse virar a folha e ler o quarto nome, se assustou com a voz grave e raivosa atrás de si.

— O que está fazendo? — Kyungsoo questionou indignado. Pego em flagrante, Baekhyun não soube o que falar, tinha tantas perguntas, mas a aura obscura que Doh emanava lhe dizia que qualquer coisa que fizesse a não ser se desculpar, não seria bem vinda — Está na hora de ir, senhor Baekhyun.

Sombrio e frio, Kyungsoo alertou Byun, que estranhou a mudança de humor do rapaz que até então era calmo e quieto. O médico ainda tentou falar, mas Doh perdeu a paciência e o puxou bruscamente, levando-o até a porta de entrada. Sua expressão estava furiosa e Baekhyun engoliu em seco, pela primeira vez, com medo do moreno.

Kyungsoo bateu a porta com força, cerrou os punhos e voltou rapidamente para seu quarto. Olhando para os papéis que Baekhyun mexera, mordeu os lábios e suspirou. Ele não devia ter visto, de todas as pessoas, Byun era o que definitivamente não deveria saber daquilo. Sentiu seu pescoço doer e o peso do terço em seu pulso fazia sua mão formigar. Pegou aquelas coisas com raiva, pronto para atear fogo, mas uma voz fraca, vinda do quarto ao lado, se fez presente:

— Meu filho.

Suas mãos trêmulas soltaram os papéis, juntamente com um suspiro longo que ele deu. Guardou aquele arquivos de volta na caixa e a deixou ali na mesa.

— Estou indo, minha mãe — respondeu, mais calmo.

Tinha outras coisas para se preocupar no momento e torcia para que Baekhyun não tivesse lido nada muito importante ou teria que sair de Flores antes do previsto.

  
  
  
  


♰

  
  
  
  


Após aquele dia, Baekhyun se focou totalmente na busca por arquivos relacionados àqueles nomes. Não queria, mas suspeitava fortemente de Kyungsoo após aquilo. Descobriu sobre o padre e o banqueiro, que desviavam dinheiro e como encobriram as mortes e os erros dos “cabeças” da cidade. O prefeito poderia ser um político importante, mas eram os fazendeiros quem comandava a cidade, por isso não era impossível João de Almeida também ter se envolvido, e as agressões e crimes cometidos por ele não eram poucos. Suspirou pesaroso ao descobrir que Jinseok investigou o lado obscuro de Flores secretamente, mas acabou morto de forma misteriosa. Nos aquivos da cidade constava que havia sido suícidio, mas a certidão de óbito que viu nas carta de Kyungsoo dizia que o corpo foi encontrado dilacerado, com marcas de tortura e um tiro na cabeça.

Baekhyun chegou a terrível conclusão de que Kyungsoo era o assassino e que matou por vingança pela morte de seu pai. Se negava a admitir, mas Byun sentiu seu coração pesar ao ter que acusar o rapaz daquele jeito, sentia-se enganado, de certa forma. No fundo, tinha acreditado que o mais novo não era nada daquilo que falavam. Mas o que não se encaixava era que faltava um nome naquele esquema e a cena daquele monstro lhe perseguindo não saia de sua cabeça. Então fez o que jamais imaginou fazer em sua vida: ouvir sobre uma lenda da boca das anciãos.

— Essa cidade foi amaldiçoada há muito tempo — disse a senhora — Antes mesmo de eu nascer, já falavam sobre o mal que assolava essas terras. É aqui — apontou para o chão —, que o demônio vem para passear e atormentar as almas.

Baekhyun quis revirar os olhos, mas se controlou. Tudo aquilo ainda parecia bobagem para ele, mas sua mente o fazia voltar para aquela noite e reviver seu pesadelo mais uma vez.

— Se você ver seu rosto, com seus olhos de fogo e sorriso largo, corra e reze para que ele não te alcance — alertou outra idosa — Só um milagre te salva após se encontrar com o diabo.

Byun assentiu devagar, lembrando-se que tal milagre lhe aconteceu, mas não saberia dizer se fugiu das garras do monstro ou caiu em sua armadilha.

— Mas essa… Coisa, aparece sempre que quer? — Perguntou Baekhyun.

— Dizem que ela aparece se chamar por seu nome — disse a primeira senhora — Mas ninguém aqui teria coragem de trazer o mal para própria casa. Quem faz isso deve estar tomado pelo mal e o pecado — fechou os olhos, suspirando fundo — Eu já vivi muito, meu filho. Mas não me importo de sobreviver mais uma vez à Cabeça Errante — fez o sinal da cruz, e as duas outras senhora seguiram. Baekhyun ficou meio sem jeito, mas fez também, por desencargo de consciência.

A conversa com aquelas senhoras só o fizeram ficar ainda mais confuso. Sua racionalidade estava sendo substituída por superstições e lendas sem nem mesmo perceber. Todas as noite tinha pesadelos e quanto mais avançava em sua investigação, pior eles ficavam. Precisava resolver aquilo de uma vez, só faltava um nome, então aquele era o próximo alvo de Kyungsoo — ou da coisa que ele invocou.

Durante o dia, Baekhyun resolveu que iria na pousada para vasculhar aquela caixa cheia de documentos mais uma vez, mas para isso precisava ter certeza que Kyungsoo não estaria lá. Sabia que o moreno passaria na botica, pois o boticário lhe falou que tinha um remédio que Doh encomendou, em uma conversa casual e essa era a situação perfeita. Pediu a Vicente que distraísse o moreno, enquanto estivesse na loja, pois precisava fazer algo importante. O pobre colega não entendeu o motivo, mas aceitou, mesmo a contragosto.

Assim que viu Kyungsoo entrar na botica, Byun alertou Vicente que entrou logo em seguida; tagarela e curioso do jeito que era, prenderia o mais novo ali por muito tempo. Então, aproveitou o momento e correu para a pousada, inventou uma desculpa qualquer para a dona, dizendo que estava ali para examinar a mãe do moreno e teve livre acesso ao andar de cima. Não hesitou em abrir a porta do quarto do outro e procurar a caixa, que ainda permanecia em cima da escrivaninha.

Baekhyun procurou pelo relatório com os nomes dos criminosos e sentiu as mãos suarem ao buscar pelo último que faltava. Por um momento o mundo parou para si e ele não conseguia ouvir ou ver mais nada além das palavras escritas naquele papel velho e amassado.

Coronel Dakho Byun.

Um dos quatro nomes ali era de seu pai, que não só estava envolvido naqueles crimes, como era o líder. Corrupção, assassinato, tráfico de pessoas, leilões de escravos, drogas… A lista era imensa e se aquilo caíssem em conhecimento público, seria a desgraça para sua família e a cidade, que confiava plenamente naquele homem, entraria em colapso. E o soldado Doh descobriu tudo, principalmente os crimes do pai de Baekhyun. Não precisava pensar muito para perceber que o assassino de Jinseok era Dakho, logo sendo o próximo e, possivelmente, último alvo daquela _coisa._

A voz escandalosa de Vicente pelas ruas, chamou sua atenção, despertando-o de seu choque. Ele viu seu amigo pela janela, perseguindo Kyungsoo, tentando falar com ele em vão, então se apressou em guardar tudo de volta em seu lugar, menos o documento que tinha em mãos e correu para sair da pousada, antes que os dois virassem a rua e lhe encontrassem.

Ainda horrorizado com o que descobriu sobre seu próprio pai, Baekhyun correu pela rua, de volta para seu consultório. Não tinha cabeça para nada naquele momento, mas sabia que antes de acusar e prender Kyungsoo, precisava proteger seu pai. E pesava a decisão de expor os crimes de Dakho ou não. A família Doh poderia ter um assassino entre eles, mas ainda sim foram vítimas do Coronel. O médico não sabia o que fazer.

Num impulso decidiu contar ao delegado, que Kyungsoo era o assassino, que ele quem invocou aquele monstro e estava aterrorizando a cidade. Mas o homem da lei não acreditou, levaria em conta se Baekhyun lhe disse que o mais novo havia matado aqueles homens com as próprias mãos ou tivesse mandado alguém, mas não tinham provas, tudo o que tinham eram relatórios expondo os crimes dos mortos e de seu pai, mas não de que foi Doh quem os matou. Ali estava seu erro, por mais que soubesse a verdade sobre o moreno, não tinha como revelá-la sem se passar por um louco que acredita em rumores. As únicas evidências em suas mãos, eram as de que Dakho e os três mortos eram criminosos e dizer que o cabeça satânica, que o povo tanto temia, era real e Kyungsoo o controlava, não ajudaria em nada.

Se frustrou e voltou para sua fazenda, no intuito de colocar seu pai contra a parede e alertá-lo para ter cuidado, enquanto não descobria como acabar com aquele monstro e seu mandante. Mas ao chegar lá, seus pais não estavam em casa.

— Eles acabaram de sair, foram para fazenda da viúva do Almeida, senhor Baekhyun — disse um dos empregados. Byun agradeceu e suspirou frustrado.

Olhou para o céu e viu que a noite já os cobria e sem saber o que fazer, o médico decidiu voltar para a cidade e questionar Kyungsoo ou pelo menos impedi-lo de fazer algo contra seu pai. Pegou seu cavalo e fez seu caminho de volta.

Ao chegar na pousada, Doh já não estava mais lá. A dona lhe disse que Mãe e filho partiram não tinha muito tempo, iriam embora da cidade, mas antes passariam em um lugar. Baekhyun congelou, sentindo a nuca arrepiar. Imaginou que a morte de seu pai seria a última coisa que Kyungsoo faria naquela cidade e depois partiria. Não esperou a mulher terminar de falar e montou em seu cavalo novamente e saiu em disparada para a fazenda da viúva, que ficava bem na saída da cidade e era onde seus pais estavam, onde Kyungsoo provavelmente estava indo. As horas pareciam voar e isso preocupava o acastanhado e novamente orou, para que nada de ruim acontecesse naquela noite.

Seguiu pela estrada, mas no meio dela avistou uma carroça coberta vindo seguindo pela mesma direção, percebeu ser Kyungsoo guiando. Arregalou os olhos e se apressou em se aproximar dele, fazendo o parar assim que o médico exasperado e furioso se pôs em sua frente. Doh parou sua carroça e ficou confuso com a atitude de Baekhyun, que insistia para que o outro descesse de seu lugar.

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Kyungsoo. Baekhyun riu em escárnio e respirou fundo, descrente.

— Sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo, Kyungsoo! — Exclamou — Foi você esse tempo todo. Você invocou aquele demônio, o fez matar por vingança — apontou — O padre, o banqueiro, o fazendeiro… Todos mortos. Você os matou! E estava a caminho de sua quarta vítima, não?! — Disse sério.

— Senhor Baekhyun… — Kyungsoo tentou falar, mas foi cortado pelo outro.

— O que falta para sua lista ficar completa é o coronel. — Baekhyun afirmou e o moreno arregalou os olhos.

— Você leu os papéis — murmurou Kyungsoo e o médico assentiu.

— Como faz isso? Como fez para aquela criatura se vingar por você? — Perguntou — Foi por vingança que voltou à Flores? Para vingar a morte de seu pai?

Kyungsoo apertou os punhos e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Seu pescoço doía como o inferno e seu terço parecia cada vez mais pesado em seu bolso. Sentia uma necessidade dolorosa de se agarrar à ele naquele momento.

— Eu não me importo com isso — respondeu Kyungsoo — Nunca me importei. — A face sem expressão estava de volta, no intuito de se fazer sério — Só voltei para essa cidade à pedido de minha mãe, senhor Baekhyun. Demônio, morte, os crimes cometidos por aqueles homens… Nada disso me interessa, só queria que minha mãe descansasse em paz. Não tenho relação nenhuma com isso tudo.

— Está mentindo — rebateu Baekhyun.

— Estou cansado! — Exclamou — Cansado de andar por aí sem um lugar para ficar, de ter que sair de alguma cidade, porque a morte parece me perseguir e cansado de ter que lidar com tudo isso sozinho.

Baekhyun não sabia muito bem do que Kyungsoo falava, mas parecia que o mais novo estava desabafando, exausto da vida que parecia levar. E por um momento Byun hesitou, fraquejando pela tristeza e sinceridade que Doh estampava em seu rosto. Mas algo se acendeu na mente do acastanhado; nunca viu ou ouviu a mãe do outro. Cogitou que essa história não passava de invenção e não seria enganado mais uma vez.

— Deixe-me vê-la — pediu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo olhou para ele e suspirou.

Não gostava que vissem sua mãe, pelo estado em que ela estava. Ninguém nunca soube identificar sua doença, que parecia piorar cada vez mais. As maluquices que Baekhyun falava era algo que Kyungsoo já estava acostumado. Por um tempo, até ele pensava ser o presságio de morte das pessoas, pois por onde passava tragédias acontecia. Porém, Doh sabia que não era ele o causador de tudo aquilo, e no fundo, tentava negar que aquilo que o perseguia fazia parte de sua família. Estava exausto, e só queria que sua mãe finalmente pudesse descansar e o deixasse livre para viver.

Assentiu para Baekhyun e foram para parte de trás da carroça, mas tudo o que encontraram foram bagagens e trouxas de roupas. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e Byun olhou para o outro desconfiado.

— Onde está seu pai, senhor Baekhyun? — Doh perguntou sussurrando, com uma expressão aterrorizada em seu rosto.

— Fazenda Almeida — respondeu confuso.

— Se você quer salvá-lo, então vamos para lá.

O mais novo não perdeu tempo em subir no cavalo de Baekhyun e chamá-lo para se posicionar atrás de si. Confuso com a atitude de Kyungsoo, o médico se deixou levar, já estava indo para lá, mas não aprecia certo que Doh se encontrasse com Dakho, levando em conta que ele ainda era suspeito, já que aparentemente sua mãe não existia, como pôde ver.

Para o terrível azar de deles, seu pai já não estava mais na fazenda Almeida, tinha ido para a cidade, para a missa de sétimo dia do padre Cícero. Kyungsoo amaldiçoou sua terrível sorte. O suor escorria pelo rosto de Baekhyun, fazendo os cabelos grudarem na testa, estava cansado e temeroso. Mas sem pensar, acabou segurando firme na cintura do mais novo, que mantinha em sua face uma seriedade nunca vista antes.

— Estava certo, senhor Baekhyun — disse Kyungsoo. Byun se aproximou um pouco mais do mais novo, para lhe escutar melhor e Doh engoliu em seco.

— Sobre o quê? — rebateu Baekhyun, rente ao perfil do moreno.

— Tudo o que está acontecendo, as mortes, as tragédias, mal agouro… — Listou — Eu que trouxe o mal para Flores.

Kyungsoo tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, numa expressão dolorosa e ressentida. Era difícil admitir em voz alta que por onde passava deixava um rastro de desgraça e destruição.

— Vocês os matou, então — concluiu Baekhyun e Kyungsoo negou.

— Após a morte de meu pai, minha mãe adoeceu — começou a contar — Tivemos que fugir da cidade ou o Coronel nos mataria também. E eu sei que o senhor é um homem da ciência, mas há coisas nesse mundo que vai além da compreensão do homem. Não precisou de muito para minha mãe sair de Flores, levando com ela o demônio desse povoado.

— Então sua mãe… — Baekhyun hesitou.

— Ela é quem controla _ele_ — admitiu pesaroso — Não há médico, remédio ou padre que possa ajudá-la. Ela me disse que se voltasse para a cidade natal, ficaria tudo bem. — Kyungsoo riu fraco, sua voz estava falhando e as mãos apertavam com força as rédeas — Só mais uma mentira. Eu juro, nunca quis ferir ninguém, tudo o que eu podia fazer era viajar de cidade em cidade, toda vez que mortes aconteciam.

Baekhyun nada disse, mas pôde sentir o mais novo tremendo em seus braços. Não se atreveu a perguntar nada ou tentar ver se ele estava chorando ou não, Byun apenas apertou a cintura de Kyungsoo um pouco mais, numa tentativa de confortá-lo, antes de escorregar suas mãos até as rédeas e ajudando o moreno a cavalgar mais rápido e Doh aceitou esse pequeno gesto, permitindo-se confiar sua história à alguém pela primeira vez. Estava aliviado, de alguma forma, desse alguém ser Baekhyun.

Ao chegarem no centro da cidade, conseguiram ver algumas pessoas saindo da igreja, a missa devia ter acabado não muito tempo. Muita gente ainda temia a noite em Flores, por isso se apressaram em voltar para suas casa, mas aparentemente o Coronel Dakho não era uma delas. Enquanto Baekhyun descia do cavalo e procurava por seu pai, entre aquelas poucas pessoas, Kyungsoo tentava achar aquela entidade que tanto lhe atormentava em todos aqueles anos; congelou ao avistá-la em um canto não muito longe da igreja e gritou a plenos pulmões.

— Voltem para igreja! — Exclamou, assustando as pessoas — Agora!

Antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse fazer algo, a figura sombria que se escondida nos canto se mostrou, o corpo que sustentava o crânio acelerou os passos e em um único movimento, arrancou sua própria cabeça, segurando-a com uma mão, mostrando claramente a face demoníaca daquele ser. As pessoas começaram a correr, algumas voltavam para igreja e outras saiam sem rumo. Kyungsoo tentava fazer com que o povo entrasse em algum lugar seguro e Baekhyun ainda não encontrava seu pai, mas em meio a multidão desesperada, viu uma garotinha correndo, estava fugindo daquele ser tenebroso, que se desprendeu do corpo e começou a caçar suas vítimas.

Byun não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo para alcançar a menina, com o coração acelerado, conseguiu segurá-la com força em seus braços, na tentativa de protegê-la, mas não conseguiriam ir para a igreja, pois o monstro estava se aproximando rápido demais deles. Baekhyun abraçou a garota, escondendo seu pequeno rosto em seu peito e fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior. Mas nada aconteceu.

Kyungsoo estava ali com uma cruz arrancada de uma das portas, se colocando na frente dos dois, ficando frente a frente com o fantasma, que agora tinha seu corpo inteiro de volta e fazia seu hálito quente e pobre bater no rosto do moreno. Baekhyun olhou para Doh e percebeu que uma de suas mãos estendia a palha e a outra estava apertando algo tão forte, que conseguia ver um pouco de sangue pingando. O mais novo murmurava rezas em latim repetidamente e aos poucos a assombração se afastava. Byun tentou chamá-lo, mas o moreno apenas gritou:

— A igreja! — Indicou, e Baekhyun hesitante em deixá-lo ali, acatou, segurou a menina firme em seus braços e passou pelos portões do local.

Kyungsoo, ao vez o ser se dissipar, fez o mesmo. Pôde ver que já não havia mais pessoas na praça e as que estavam na igreja choravam e rezavam fervorosamente, temendo pela morte que os observava do lado de fora. Baekhyun deixou a menina com uma das senhoras ali presente e correu para perto de Doh, estava preocupado, pois faltava uma pessoa naquele lugar.

— Kyungsoo, meu pai não está aqui — avisou Baekhyun.

O mais novo respirou fundo, vendo o olhar preocupado do acastanhado. Sentiu o peso da culpa lhe atingir mais uma vez; novamente vidas estavam sendo tomadas por sua causa, no final das contas. Ele não conseguiu sustentar o olhar angustiado de Byun, então se dirigiu até uma pequena escada lateral, que dava acesso à uma janela no alto da parede. Baekhyun o seguiu e juntos viram a ruas deserta e alguns corpos de infelizes que não fugiram a tempo, mas principalmente, cruzaram olhares com o fantasma demoníaco que esperava pacientemente do lado de fora da igreja.

— Aquilo… Não vai entrar aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou, ansioso.

— É solo sagrado — explicou — E com tantas pessoas orando, é quase impossível ela pôr os pés aqui.

_Ela…_

Baekhyun estava para questionar o moreno, mas de canto de olho pode ver algo se mexendo atrás de uma carroça. Seu pai ainda estava lá fora, mas o fantasma não parecia ter conhecimento disso, pois estava focado em rondar a igreja.

— Kyungsoo… — Tentou avisar.

— Estou vendo — disse Doh.

— Eu vou buscá-lo! — Exclamou Baekhyun.

— Os dois vão morrer! — Constatou, seguindo Byun que já descia em direção aos portões da igreja.

— E o que espera que eu faça? Fique aqui, observando aquele demônio matar meu pai?

Kyungsoo apressou os passos para tentar impedir Baekhyun, mas assim que alcançaram os portões de ferro que cercam a igreja, puderam ver o coronel tentar sair de seu esconderijo e correr para onde os dois estavam. O homem estava suando e seu coração palpitava rápido demais, sabia que era um alvo fácil, mas tentou arriscar. O pequeno alvoroço fez com que a carroça se movesse e a atenção da figura diabólica se voltou para o mais velho. Não estava muito longe dos portões, todavia, se não fosse rápido o bastante, seria pego.

O corpo do fantasma deu alguns passos e depois arrancou sua própria cabeça, deixando-a quicar pelo chão, o velho coronel arregalou os olhos e se arrepiou com a risada estridente e ensurdecedor da criatura. Baekhyun gritou para o pai correr e foi o que ele fez, o médico tentou ir de encontro à ele, mas Kyungsoo o segurou; se saíssem dali, estariam desprotegidos. Enquanto o homem corria, Doh tentava segurar Byun, estava claro que Dakho não conseguiria chegar a tempo.

Kyungsoo, que abraçava Baekhyun e via a perseguição do demônio, soube o que deveria fazer. Apertou sua mão já machucava, fazendo-a sangrar mais ainda e a pequena cruz do terço ferir sua carne.

— E aqui ordeno, que o mal que há muitos anos vaga por essas terras, volte ao inferno. Do pecado que tomou conta do pecador, em nome do Senhor e pelas almas aqui presente, eu lhe expulso. Livro-te do pacto e te condeno à chamas! — Kyungsoo falava alto, olhando fixamente para o fantasma — Acabou.

Assim que terminou sua pequena reza, o rosto paralisou, a poucos centímetros de Dakho, que caiu em choque temendo a morte. Kyungsoo libertou a pessoa que estava presa ao maligno, mas o coronel, em um ato de desespero, puxou sua pistola e disparou contra o rosto paralisado, horrorizado com a visão de seu face bem rente à si, e aproveitando que o monstro não se mexia, levantou-se e correu para a igreja.

Uma simples bala não o mataria, então Dakho acabou atirando em outra pessoa. Kyungsoo soltou-se de Byun e andou em direção à cabeça, que emitia grunhidos e gritos, seu corpo voltando, mas não conseguindo ficar de pé. O moreno se abaixou, observando aquela pessoa se contorcer em agonia. Aos poucos os olhos deixavam de brilhar e o sorriso voltava ao normal. O ser horrível deu lugar à um senhora de aparência esquelética e marcas de uma vida sofrida. Ao seu lado, o fantasma que lhes atormentou por anos, apareceu; em sua aura sombria, olhou diretamente para Doh e gargalhou, desaparecendo entre as sombras da rua.

Kyungsoo se voltou para mulher à sua frente, tocando seu rosto ensanguentado, com uma marca de tiro no meio de sua testa. Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e em um misto de alívio e tristeza, chorou pela morte de sua mãe, que finalmente poderia descansar em paz como seu filho tanto queria.

  
  
  
  


♰

  
  
  
  


Apesar de todo o terror causado, o funeral da mãe de Kyungsoo foi realizado em Flores. Não havia ninguém para chorar sua morte, a não ser seu único filho, mas Baekhyun apareceu, e ficou ao lado de Doh do começo ao fim. Byun já havia dito ao delegado sobre os crimes cometidos por seu pai e o mais novo concordou em entregar os documentos de seu pai, como evidência, e no final, como era de se esperar, o coronel foi preso. E para ser sincero, o médico não sentia remorso por isso, foram muitas as atrocidades daquele homem e ele precisava pagar em vida, enquanto os outros três pagaram em morte.

Após o enterro, Kyungsoo se preparou para partir, não pretendia ficar nem mais um dia em Flores, e mesmo se ficasse, não parecia ser bem visto pelos moradores após toda a tragédia. Eles ainda tinham medo e continuavam a se protegerem, e estavam certos em fazer isso. O fantasma não morreu, apenas se desprendeu do corpo que aprisionou por anos, não havia nada que o segurasse.

— Sabe que não precisa ir — disse Baekhyun, ajudando Kyungsoo a arrumar algumas de suas coisas na cela do cavalo — Aqui também é seu lar, afinal. E as pessoas vão esquecer com o tempo.

Kyungsoo sorriu e se virou para o mais velho. Há dias tentava fazer o Doh desistir da ideia de partir, um esforço que foi completamente em vão. Um pouco egoísta de sua parte, mas Byun se permitiu ser assim por um tempo. O médico sorriu mínimo ao olhar o moreno; agora ele sorria mais, embora sua pele pálida e olhos profundos ainda estivessem lá, sendo um de seus estranhos charmes, o forasteiro sentia-se mais leve e ria com facilidade agora. Ainda estava triste por perder sua única família, mas agora poderia seguir sua vida, sem o peso do mundo em suas costas

— Eu quero e preciso ir, senhor Baekhyun — disse Kyungsoo. Byun torceu o nariz e o outro riu — Já passou da hora de eu viver minha vida.

— Não precisa continuar me chamando de senhor, Kyungsoo — reclamou sem graça. O moreno observou as feições do mais velho e sorriu, dando de ombros.

— Eu gosto. E não me atrevo — explicou — Chamar o senhor, pelo nome seria muita ousadia de minha parte

Baekhyun meneou a cabeça com um sorriso desconcertado nos lábios. Kyungsoo não falava muito, mas conseguia escolher as melhores palavras para dizer. O Doh suspirou e estendeu sua mão, buscando uma despedida tranquila e amigável, mas Byun não a segurou vendo-a enfaixada, não teve coragem de segurá-la, ao invés disso puxou o mais novo para um abraço apertado. O moreno se surpreendeu, mas relaxou e sorriu, retribuindo. Deu leves tapinhas nas costas do outro, que o soltou.

— Para onde vai dessa vez? — Baekhyun sussurrou, ainda perto demais de Kyungsoo. O jovem errante sorriu largo e deus dois passos para trás, afastando-se do mais velho e subindo em seu cavalo. Byun pensou que Doh não lhe responderia, mas este apenas tirou seu terço do pulso e entregou para o médico, em um ato gentil, querendo dizer para ele se cuidar, enquanto o mais novo não estivesse por perto.

— Vou conhecer a imensidão do mar que me contou com tanto gosto — respondeu sorrindo — E ficarei por lá, não há motivos para fugir dessa vez.

— Então vamos nos encontrar novamente? — Perguntou ansioso.

— Se assim desejar, senhor Baekhyun — disse Kyungsoo — Estarei aguardando ansioso pelo dia que o verei mais uma vez.

  
  


Kyungsoo sorriu e acenou, partindo pela estrada, para longe de Flores, mas deixando um pequeno pedaço de si para trás. As nuvens pesadas já não cobriam os céus e tudo voltava a ser brilhante e alegre, como deveria ter sido desde o ínicio. Baekhyun olhou Doh sumir pelo horizonte até não poder mais, e sorriu, segurando firmemente o terço em sua mão. Esperaria até que pudessem se reencontrar novamente, mas por enquanto, cada um precisava recuperar o que perdeu e só depois se permitirem compartilhar suas novas histórias de vida, da mesma forma que fizeram em uma madrugada fria no quarto do estranha forasteiro.

Não era o fim, estavam apenas começando.


End file.
